


Promises

by ReinesYatogami647



Series: Fate High School [2]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Child!Mordred at first, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Kinda, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinesYatogami647/pseuds/ReinesYatogami647
Summary: Continuing from the FHS OneShot, Arturia, King of Knights, Jeanne, France's Holy Maiden, Mash, Chaldea's Demi-Servant, have been friends since the start of second year. Roommates and yes, along with Arturia's son/daughter, Mordred, they meet new faces. Faces unlike of what they even expected to meet.
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Artoria Pendragon | Saber, Female Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mash Kyrielight | Shielder, Jeanne d'Arc | Ruler/Sieg | Caster
Series: Fate High School [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747894
Kudos: 5





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Overview:  
> Type: Romance  
> Anime: Fate Series (Fate/Zero, Stay Night, Apocrypha and Grand Order)  
> Shipping (for romance): Arturia Pendragon x Shirou Emiya, Jeanne d'Arc x Sieg, Mash Kyrielight x Gudako ( name from Fate Grand Order but will be acting like an OC )
> 
> Playlist (Yes, each pair has their own song and for the three of them, too. Actually, I could not decide which of these songs should I use...if I can't provide video, you can search the songs. But if you do not want to, that's okay as well. I just like to put these songs as background):
> 
> 1\. Original by TrySail - Demi-chan wa Kataritai (Interviews with Monster Girls) Opening Song (Friendship of Mash, Jeanne and Arturia)
> 
> 2\. Brave Shine by Aimer - Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works but for the English Version, I used Dima Lancaster and Miku-tan's version called, well, Brave Shine (Mordred x Arturia [I ship them as parent and child, don't judge me])
> 
> 3\. Kimi to no Ashita by Tainaka Sachi - Fate/Stay Night but for the English version, I used Akane Sasu Sora's version called "Tomorrow With You" (Arturia Pendragon x Shirou Emiya)
> 
> 4\. Zen Zen Zense by RADWIMPS - Kimi no Na Wa / Your Name Movie but for the English version, I used Akane Sasu Sora and BriCie's Version called "Lifetimes Ago" (Sieg x Jeanne d'Arc)
> 
> 5\. Aozora no Rhapsody by fhána - Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon/Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid but for the English version, I used LittleJayneyCakes Version called [I guess] "Rhapsody of this Blue Sky" or "Aozora no Rhapsody" ([From] Gudako x [To] Mash) and...
> 
> 5.2. Senpai. by Honeyworks meets TrySail - Suki ni Naru Sono Shunkan o Movie ([From] Mash x [To] Gudako)
> 
> 6\. Tokyo Winter Session by HoneyWorks feat. Yuu Setoguchi (CV: Hiroshi Kamiya), Natsuki Enomoto (CV: Haruka Tomatsu), Souta Mochizuki (CV: Yuki Kaji), Akari Hayasaka (CV: Kana Asumi), Haruki Serizawa (CV: Kenichi Suzumura FUNFACT! DID YOU KNOW THAT THIS SEIYUU IS THE HUSBAND OF MAAYA SAKAMOTO, SEIYUU OF JEANNE D'ARC?), Miou Aida (CV: Aki Toyosaki) - Itsudatte bokura no koi wa 10 centi datta/Our love has always been 10 centimeters apart. (ALL THREE PAIRS yes, I'm crazy)
> 
> Now onto another Fate Series story!

Mash woke up with a terrible headache. No, it's not a cliché way to start. She REALLY DID have a headache. Finishing a variety of homeworks with Jeanne and Arturia took its toll on her...or maybe...

"Mash-onee-chan~...."

...it was just Mordred not letting her finish what she needs to. I mean, c'mon! She did a whole thesis and the diorama project (which were both by threes) with Jeanne and Arturia and Mordred just pestering her to play with her. No, she wasn't angry at Arturia's child. It was just...it was difficult to stand. Literally. When she tried, she fell face first on the floor, missing the diorama project by an inch. She made a loud crash noise as she groaned while looking for her glasses that she thought might be on the floor.

But, you see, the crash noise awoke the light-sleeper Arturia. She rubbed her eyes and found Mash on the floor. Her eyes widened and she crawled over to the light pink-haired girl. "Mash? What are you doing?" Arturia asks as she stands up, taking Mash's arm and pulls her up "I guess...I have a bit of...dizziness...ugh..." she groaned as her body limped and her head fell on Arturia's chest. The blonde hugged her and, while being careful not to knock over a sleeping Mordred and Jeanne and also, missing the diorama they worked hard on, put Mash to her bed. She placed a hand on her head and shook her head "You don't seem to have a fever. Just rest. I'll look for medicine in the drawers and I'll go get all of us food from the canteen. Sleep a bit more, Shielder." Arturia smiles at her and the latter smiled back, liking the new nickname. When Arturia first called her that, Mash was confused as to why. But the girl nicknamed Saber smiles, and says _You_ ** _shielded_** _me from Gilgamesh, right?_ And Mash couldn't help but smile.

After washing up, Arturia saw Mash had already fallen asleep. Smiling to herself, she looked at their two other companions in the room. Sighing, she bent down and flicked Jeanne on the forehead, though, as her exact opposite in terms of sleeping, Jeanne just swatted her hand away and continued sleeping.

_You put France's Holy Maiden's name to shame, Ruler..._

Not minding it, she maneuvered her way past the two sleepyheads on the floor. She spots Mash's glasses on the workdesk so, she grabbed the cloth that the latter used for wiping them, used it and placed the eyeglasses on the bedside table by the sleeping Shielder then, exited the room, suddenly hurrying to get some food.

***

As Arturia asks the canteen maid for bowls for the food so that she could take it to the dorms, she couldn't help but overhear some familiar voices. She looks to see Amadeus, Marie, Gilles and two more people she vaguely recognized. Until, after putting the food in the bag she carried, Marie spots her. The latter smiles and waves. The two new people she vaguely recognized looked to her direction and her eyes widen

"Umu, if it isn't Saber number 1!!"

"So IT IS you! I thought I was just seeing things when I saw you wearing jogging outfits." Arturia smiles as she approaches "I had to get my roommates breakfast. Mash's got a headache, Jeanne and Mordred cannot be awakened." she informs them and a pink haired of the group smirks "Ehh, you learned to trust, Saber of Britain?"

"I never said I didn't learn, Sakura Saber."

"Umu! You don't have so use our nicknames, Saber of Britain. It will make mistakes along with our names." the blonde says and Arturia smiles at the one she shares a hair color with

"Fine, fine, it is nice to see you again..." she faces the other blonde "Nero," then to the pink haired "Okita Souji." Gilles, Amadeus and Marie just smiles at their antics. "So, I heard you got Gilgamesh outta Fate?" Souji infers and Arturia waves her hand off "It wasn't me who conned him. My roommate did, Mash." she says and Nero studies her "Umu, she apparently befriended the Gorgons of the Student Council. We all know how hard that oughta be. Considering Euryale, Medusa and Stheno rarely talks to any of the students. Let alone the rest of the student council." Nero narrates what she heard

"Yeah. But...Mash is different. Oh, that reminds me, I have to give this soup to her. If you would excuse me, see you later, Amadeus, Marie, Gilles, Nero, Souji." she says her goodbye "Oh, we heard _he's_ around town, Arturia. Aren't you going to go find _him_?" Nero asks which made the latter stop.

"I...am not that...desparate...but..." she goes off and her friends smile at her innocence

_If given the chance...I want to see him...to reunite with him..._

Arturia shook her head out of her meditation and passes a couple of students.

One of them stops and his gold eyes look back to her. A brown haired looks back to his companion "Hm? Is something the matter?" he asks, worrying of his friend "No...I just...thought...I saw...no, never mind..." he shook his head as he and his two friends walk down the stairs.

_Was that...just my imagination?_

****

"Hey, wake up, Mash. You gotta eat breakfast so that you could take the medicine." Arturia says as she pours the food on the bowl and grabs a small table then puts the food on it, going next to Shielder's table. "Ugh..." Mash, though still groggy and her head pounding, sits up, puts on her eyeglasses then got the bowl of soup.

Careful not to spill it on the bed, she started eating. The taste of the porridge was enough to lessen her headache. "But still, we told you to sleep early. The thesis was done and so is the diorama. Why didn't you sleep?" Arturia says and Mash sighs "I was busy researching of what happened with my old school. You see...I have...someone...who-?!" as Mash was about to explain, the other blonde in the room peeked from the side of her bed, groggy but sniffing the air "I smell...rice soup!" screams an awakened Jeanne which Arturia and Mash sweatdrops in.

"Hey, _chichioya..._ gimme porridge too, ahhhh!" says a half-asleep Mordred as she sat on Arturia's lap while opening her mouth for her to fill with the rice soup. Arturia smiles, she puts her bowl down and carries her child "I better wash you off. You come too, Ruler. Don't bother Mash. She's got a headache." Arturia says as she grabs Jeanne by her back collar and pulls them into the bathroom "Be right back, Mash. You better be ready to explain yourself then." the girl with an _ahoge_ says as the three of them enter the bathroom.

Mash just shook her head, though with a smile gracing her face.

***

Right now, the four of them sat on their rightful beds as they chatted with each other. Mash, after finishing her porridge (yeah, she's a fast eater), got the medicine from Arturia and drank it, she felt the effect already so she sat up "So yeah, the reason why I stayed up late even after finishing our projects is that, I was keeping track of someone from our school..." Mash explains and Jeanne raises an eyebrow while Arturia listens as she spoon-feeds Mordred. "Ohh? And who could that be?" asks Ruler while eating as well

"My senpai from Holy Grail High. She's actually my inspiration. The entire reason I entered, or was accepted in Fate High. She entered my registration form, saying she wanted me to be in an elite school. Not in a school with conspiracy. I won't say anymore because it might affect HGHS image. She was my first friend..." Mash says, the word friend echoing inside her mind, but the blush on her face tells her roommates otherwise "Are you really just talking about your _friend,_ Mash?" asks Jeanne and Mash blushes more "Bingo, huh?" Arturia says and the two of them laugh at Mash's tomato-colored face.

" _Chichioya,_ shouldn't you not speak against Mash-nee-chan like that? I mean, Emiya-san is-urff?!" Arturia forcefully puts in a spoonful of porridge on her daughter's face, a dark aura around her eyes "Just. Keep. On. Eating. Mordred. And stop calling me that already! I know you viewed me as like your father but you can clearly see I am your mother!" Arturia says and Mordred nods, sweat and little tears fall from her.

"Ooh. Who's Emiya-san?" Mash asks

"Yeah, please, do tell, Mordred, Arturia." Jeanne says in a teasing tone, knowing exactly who it was.

" _I am so going to smite you with Excalibur, Ruler..._ "

" _I will just crush you with my Luminosité Eternelle, Saber..._ "

The two were radiating auras far greater than Mash can comprehend. Suddenly, Mordred stood in between them.

_Yes! The child is going to stop a war!_

"Stop fighting, Aunt Jeanne, _hahaoya!"_ Mordred says. Finally the little child smirks and looks intently into Jeanne

"You have Uncle, too, right, Aunt Jeanne? And no, I don't mean Uncle Gilles." Mordred says, the mischievous child finding Jeanne's little weakness

 _This little girl...is she picking a fight with two angry women?!_ Mash asks in her head as she watched Jeanne tense up and calm down

"Ha. She got you there. Good work, Mordred." Arturia says, sharing a fist-bump with her child who smiles at her then goes back to sit on Arturia's lap - while her mom continue on feeding her.

Though they were all silent, Jeanne, Arturia and Mash blushes as they remembered each of their -ehem- love's faces. Sighing, Jeanne finishes breakfast "After we change, we gotta submit our tasks to our teachers...sheesh, even though it was Saturday..." Ruler says and Arturia nods "We were supposed to be slacking off. After all, it's a big break to have a weekend without tasks to do..." she says and Mash inwardly smiles, seeing there was no more tension.

"I'll go freshen up, then we'll go together to do our tasks, ne? Thanks for the food again, Arturia-san."

****

"Careful...easy...easy there...and...okay!" Jeanne says as she looked onto Arturia lifting the diorama. She needed to guide her because one wrong slight movement will send the project to ruin...and she meant that literally.

The diorama is actually a project wherein you need to depict each country that you were assigned. It was done by threes, therefore, their weird teacher told them to combine three countries into one diorama. The countries they chose were " **Britain, or England, or United Kingdom,** is still fixed..." and "Yep. **France** 's okay, too." and lastly, " **Japan** is in perfect shape."

"Alright, I'll carry the thesis folders. Can you hold onto to Mordred and get the bowls we used, Mash?" Jeanne asks as she gets the thesis folders and the latter nods, fixing the bowls into a plastic bag, holding it on her right hand, holding onto Mordred's little hand with her own left hand. "Okay. Let's go..." Arturia says as they locks their room, headed towards the stairs.

"Alright. We go to the canteen first to return the breakfast bowls we used then...off to the faculty we go, ne?" Jeanne asks and Arturia nods, looking ahead to avoid colliding with someone. "Ne, ne, _Hahaoya!_ " called an excited Mordred "Yeah?" "Is it just my imagination or do I smell Emiya-san's cooking?" the little girl sniffed the air and Arturia did everything in her power not to overeact, for if she did, the diorama would not survive "It's just your imagination, Mordred." says her parent and her daughter pouted "That's a shame...I've always wanted to eat Emiya-san's cooking..." she says and Mash looks into the little girl and smiles "Hmm...semestral break is nearing...and I've always wanted to go travelling for just even a week...ne, Saber-san, Ruler-san, Mordred!" called the Shielder which made all three of her companions look onto her

"Truth is, I plan to visit England, France and Japan on Sem break...I wanted to see for many things for myself. I don't know what I should do there but I wanted to travel. So do you wanna come with me?" she asks which made her three companions stop and smile at her "Thanks, Mash. We'll gladly take you up on your offer." Jeanne says and Arturia nods, agreeing. Modred's eyes shines in wonder.

"Alright...first thing first. We gotta submit these troublesome tasks to our troublesome teachers..." Arturia mumbles and the other two nods, agreeing on the troublesome part.

***

As Mash returns the bowls and utensils that she borrowed, Arturia was dragged outside by Mordred who spotted an ice cream shop and Jeanne following them, promising Mash to buy her some ice cream herself.

Afterwards, Mash found herself walking towards the ice cream shop. It was farther away than she imagined so she sighed "Mordred can spot something that far? Man, that little girl's good." Mash sighs, removing her eyeglasses and wiping it on her jacket. Suddenly, she bumped into someone. She squeaked when she dropped her glasses.

"Oh sorry...here." her glasses was handed back to her and as she wore it, she looked closely into the guy's uniform and facial features. "Uh...thanks." she says as she studies him. He had brown hair and maroon eyes. He smiled and waved goodbye to her. _A new student? This late into the year?_ Mash thoughts as she follows the stranger with her eyes as he rounds a corner, the wall of the canteen blocking him from view.

"Hey, Mash! We're back!" called Jeanne as she gave Mash a peppermint ice cream. "Thank you, Jeanne." she says "Where's Arturia and Mordred?" and Jeanne sighs, a stray smile on her face "They sat down over there," she points and they saw Arturia licking a strawberry ice cream and Mordred munching on an ice cream sandwich, their diorama placed on the table. The two of them walked over and sat with them, finishing their ice cream before going over to the Faculty Room.

****

"...thank you, teachers. If you'll excuse us..." Arturia says as the four of them leave the Faculty room. The teacher waved them goodbye as Mordred goes back to her mother after playing with the other teachers.

"Sigh...glad that's over..." Jeanne says and her other two companion couldn't help but agree. " _Hahaoya,_ carry me?" asks a little Mordred and Arturia smiles and complies "But I think it's worth it. Our thesis turned out to be one of their choices for the presentation. Did I hear that right? We'll be working with some exchange students from other schools?" Mash asks "Yep. I guess our stress if far from over..." Jeanne sighs again and Arturia nods, agreeing "Ne, for now, while we have nothing to do, anyone up for Girls' Night?" Jeanne enthusiastically asks them. Arturia stares at her then shakes her head "Where in the name of France's Holy Maiden did you get that idea, Jeanne?" asks a bewildered Arturia

"Marie suggested it yesterday...!!"

"I knew it..."

"So? What do you guys say?"

"Sure. As long as we are all prepared for Truth or Dare and Tell A Secret. The main ingredients of Girls Night." Mash says as she walks forward, the two stops and she glances back to them "Eh?" "What, didn't you expect that?"

Suddenly, Arturia raised her right fist, her left supporting an attached Mordred "Rock-Paper-Scissors. If I win, we go out today instead, you win, Girls Night it is. If draw-" "we have a punishment for draw?!" "-we'll do both! And yes, you're in this, too, Shielder, don't think you aren't. We're roommates!" Arturia reasons and Mash flinches.

A building away from them, a certain person looked into their direction. Hair blowing into the wind, she studies the three that was a building away from them. Not sure if it was just trick of the light, she kept on looking at them "Something bothering you?" asks one of her guy friends - yes, only friend. Her heart will belong to no one but a certain kouhai of hers - and she found those she was observing leaving towards the stairs, unseen from her view. "No...I was just thinking about some stuff. Did you submit our thesis, too?" "Yeah. We passed by the canteen for a bit. We bought you snacks."

The latter smiled "None of your moves will work on me, aniki. My heart will be only for my kouhai." she says as she accepts the food anyways "We know. Same goes for us." he tells her as they both laugh.

****

After a weird game of rock-paper-scissors for only one round, it resulted to both players using the paper. And yes, that means they have to do both. So, off they go into the mass of people, running into the whole Student Council in the process - they waved hi to Euryale, Stheno and Medusa - as they left the campus.

"We should shop for things needed for tonight." Mash says as they walked towards the direction of the Supermarket, surprisingly, an excited aura radiated from her "You're not bothered by things for tonight, Shielder?" asks Arturia "Not really. Senpai and I always did these stuff back on HGHS. We would always end up either sleeping with a movie on, or collapsing suddenly after eating too much potato chips. And besides," she looks onto them "We have to work on that thesis with some others from another school in the duration of our Sem break. In the next semester, we'll have the defense, and if we're able to work with our partners from other schools and pass the in-classroom defense, our proposal could even be presented into a Colloquium, attended by the whole campus and the partner school...we sorta need...you know, a stress reliever." she says with a happy smile on her face.

Just seeing Mash smile made the other blondes smile as well "Yeah. You're right. We should enjoy things while we can." Arturia says as she smiles onto Mordred who was on her arms. Said daughter smiles back and Jeanne as well "Alright. Let's do this!"

And thus, off they go into the supermarket. And at the same time, three people exit the nearby dagashi shop, their eyes wandering to the threesome plus Mordred that goes into the supermarket.

_Are they..._

****

"My turn!!" Mash says as she grins excitedly, Mordred quivering beside Arturia. Wanna know what they were doing? Well, they made a deal to themselves, whoever can scare the living witts out of Arturia's child will win. Poor Mordred became their prey on their game. But...she presented anyways, saying she wasn't scared of anything...which is the exact opposite of what she looks right now. Arturia had failed - expectedly, because she just used scary shadow puppets. But Mash's turn was different, she was radiating an aura unlike what Mordred has seen before.

"I will now...tell you the story of Teke-teke-teke........"

"Wait...that's a Japanese urban legend...right?! Are you sure?" Jeanne asks, half-worrying for her loss and half-worrying for the poor child having nightmares.

"Th-That's okay, Aunt Jeanne. I-I'm not scared of anything!"

"Oh, are you now, Mordred? Alright let me begin..." taking out her phone, Mash develops a scary look in her eyes but just as she was about to begin-

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! _HAHAOYA_ SAVE MEEEEEEE!!! Wahhhhhhh!!!!" screamed a crying Mordred into her mom's night clothes. Mash looked towards her companions and found them inching away from her.

Mash sighs, loses the scary look in her eyes and sighed "Mou...I don't like this anymore. Let's talk about something else..." she says, getting more _Pringles_ from the container they had and continued to scan her phone. The three blondes sighed and went back to their previous position and ate as well, Mordred hiccupped into Arturia who comforted her. Mash played a video from her phone and everyone smiles;

[Original.](https://youtu.be/19yTHZzkkd0)

After the song (which cheered up Mordred) Mash browsed through her phone "Ah...my research papers' soft copy are still here..." Mash says and the three blondes looked to her "Right...I was researching Europe last year and...huh?" she paused which caught her companion's attentions and they moved to sit next to her

"What's that?"

"Ah...Section 1 of my research. Britain and its Once and Future King, King Arthuria. Ah no, King Arthur. Sorry, Arturia. His name reminded me of yours...quite obviously." Mash says, munching onto another piece of Pringles. "Why's that?" asks Arturia as Mordred propped herself on Mash's back to look into her phone "Wait...let me read this part for ya...ehem...

_It is confirmed that King Arthur is a world-wide famous King of Britain. He pulled Caliburn from the stone and became king._

_It was also confirmed that King Arthur had a son from a witch, an illegitimate child, to be precise. In other words, his wife, Guinevere, isn't this child's mother. This child is also world-famous for his given name as the Knight of Treachery._

_His son's mother is the witch named Morgan Le Fey and this child's the final opponent that King Arthur faced before dying. Though, he killed him first, King Arthur died shortly after because of the wounds this child inflicted on him._

_The child's name is..._

"....Mordred. Knight of Treachery." **(Background Knowledge of Fate and some info I picked up when I was a child about King Arthur. Correct me if I'm wrong)**

And the mother and daughter duo, who were conveniently drinking softdrinks, choked in their drinks at the information.

Jeanne gave them water and Mash patted their backs. Once they were done, the two stared at her, both saying simultaneously

"REALLY?!?!?!"

"Yeah. Oh right...I have also information about your name origin, Jeanne." says Mash which caught Jeanne's attention "Yours' origin goes like this...

_France's holy Maiden is named Joan of Arc. She had faith until the very end. She led everyone along with her trusted partner, Gilles de Rais. She became a saint..._

_But...in the end...no one expected nor could fathom her death._

_She was killed by the people she tried to protect..._

_She was..._

"....burned at the stake. Being accused of being a witch." **(Background Knowledge of Fate - what I picked up during my playthrough of Fate/Grand Order Orleans Singularity and Fate/Apocrypha. Correct me if I'm wrong)**

Jeanne's eyes widened and she sighs "People are such...judgmental people. Honestly." she says and her companions couldn't help but agree. "But what the heck, why do you have those researches?" asks Jeanne and Mash sweatdrops "I guess I forgot to delete them after the thesis we had last year. I worked with Senpai. It was an inter-year thesis-making and I was paired with Senpai despite being in a different class from her." Mash says and the two older blondes stare into her eyes

"You'd been saying non-stop about that Senpai of yours. What is she to you, really?" Arturia says as they inch closer to her, Mordred eating some Pringles.

"Uh...I'll tell you...if you tell me yours. Those we discussed this morning." Mash proposes and the two blondes in front of her blushed and looked away "Alright. But you go first, Mash!" Arturia says and Mash shook her head

"How am I sure that you will tell yours if I tell mine?"

"That's a fair point...hmm..."

"I know!!" says an excited Mordred, enjoying the conversation despite being young "Those who won't tell will receive a punishment! CLARENT BLOOD ARTHUR!" she offers and the three roommates looked at each other, wondering where the hell did Mordred learn that...

"Alright. We swear by the pledges lest get punished." Jeanne began and the other two nods, agreeing to quote an anime quote;

" _Aschénte!_ " **(I had to do that. No Game No Life Zero gave me feels the first time I watched it.)**

"Okay! We begin alphabetically, then? By last names!" Jeanne says and everyone stares at her "What?" she asks

"If we include your 'd' or not and just use 'Arc' you'd still be first, _Jeanne d'Arc._ " says a smug Arturia and Jeanne flinched but sighed.

"Alright..."

"Yeehaaa! Tell them about Uncle Sieg, Aunt Jeanne!!" screamed an excited Mordred. At the mere mention of the name, Jeanne flinches and clears her throat.

_He was very kind to others despite being all alone since childhood. Alone in a sense that he was sent into an orphanage as early as he was only 2 years old. He couldn't even remember his parents' face. We actually met during third grade. I was forced to partner up with him and at first I didn't like it...he was the kid that always kept his distance with the other kids._

_He kept a civil front during our project together. I was able to understand him. Even though he was quiet, he had a reason. He wanted to make friends but...was too scared to do it._

_Days past and we...became even more close. Our classmates always questioned me why I befriended him and I just answered that he was just misunderstood by them._

_We grew closer even more. Until...he confessed that...he_ liked me. _I never knew that I was harboring same feelings with him. But when he said he liked me, I knew I felt the same. Yes, we were in sixth grade but we were responsible._

_He was...reckless beyond compare. He saved his friends despite being wounded himself. Literally. He was involved in an accident before. The orphanage where we often visit caught on fire. That particular orphanage was where he grew up in and his emotions got the better of him. Rushing in, he saved almost everyone inside. Except...for the nun that was in-charge. He took that heavily in his heart and I couldn't do anything to comfort him.... He...became cold then one day, he moved out of town, transferred schools and...cut off our communication._

"So yeah...tragic ending, isn't it? But yeah. Sieg has been my best friend ever since. And well...I still like him. Whenever he stared into my eyes with his own red eyes, his brown hair blowing into the wind, I found my heart skipping a beat..." Jeanne blushes as she trails off and her two roommates smiles at her, Mordred had already gone to sleep by Arturia's side.

_Wait...red eyes and...brown hair...? Have I seen that somewhere before...?_

Mash wonders but shrugs it off as she sees Jeanne fidget with her fingers, a habit she had never done before.

"You're next, Mash. Kyrielight goes first before Pendragon." Arturia says and Mash nods and sighs, Jeanne's attention shifting to her, albeit still blushing. "Alright...let me begin, then....

_One day during my fifth grade in HGHS, the school had a pet named Fou it grew attached to me. While I was studying that day's weather using the science lab's equipment - like the weathervane - Fou came out of nowhere and urged me to come with her._

_I ran towards where Fou was directing me and I saw a someone, on the floor, red hair splayed everywhere, wearing the recognizable white uniform of the gifted class of the fifth graders. The person woke up and sat up, she spots me and sighs, saying she was lost..._

_What a weird girl, I said to myself but...I didn't think I'd grow attached to her. I ended up always calling her Senpai. She was headstrong, straightforward and reckless. Always trying something that may lead to her own harm. Yes, I mean that literally. She would jump of the balcony of the sixth floor when she spots me on the ground floor. Her classmates would often stop her._

_We always walked home together. Played together when school's out. And when need be, I accompany her into a manga café, researching with her._

_One day, she saw me filling up an information form from this school. I was only doing it as a practice run. I didn't think Senpai would submit it. In the end, I was offered to take the entrance exam and Senpai accompanied me._

_I got accepted so I asked her why don't she also enter this school so that we could be roommates and all. But she reasons she doesn't have the funds to support herself so she ended up staying in HGHS until now..._

"...she was kind and a very motivating senpai. I called her Senpai even if we were around the same age because she tutored me and all...she became my inspiration to study harder. Gudako Fujimaru was my...hero. And at the same time, older sister...she loved helping me and I loved...her as a whole. I do not know if she feels the same but I will continue loving her nevertheless...." Mash trails off while blushing, similar to Jeanne's earlier outburst. Her roommates smiles at her.

"O-Okay...lastly, it's you, Arturia. Save the best for last as we always say back home!" Mash says and Arturia tries to hide her blush, failing miserably. "A-Alright. You did hear Mordred calling someone as _Emiya-san,_ right? Well...

_I was a wondering soul a few years back. Not quite. I explored often and tried to go everywhere I wanted. I somehow ended up on Japan._

_I studied in a school there called Homuhara Academy in Fuyuki City. Things were going great. I always loved each subject that we studied. It was as if that City is very mysterious but still had that unique vibe into it._

_I suddenly met a student who I became close to. Very close to be honest. He became my...inspiration. To be honest..._

"He became her boyfriend!" squealed an excited Jeanne and Mash's eyes sparkled. Arturia facepalmed "Do you want me to continue or not?!"

_As I was saying, he became my boyfriend. As well as...uhm...father to my only daughter Morded. Thing is, when he found out, he was...distant. Then, suddenly, he moved out and all I could do was move forward together with our daughter..._

"...so, yeah. Short and tragic. That was the entire reason why I only introduced him to Mordred as someone named Emiya Shirou. And not as her father...I don't want her to question where her father had gone and be sad knowing the entire truth..." Arturia mumbles as she caressed Mordred's wild hair, the child lay flat on her stomach, snoring.

Suddenly, the three roomies let out a simultaneous yawn. "Oh we better get to sleep...let's continue this discussion tomorrow..." Mash says and the others agree. They kept the mess they made, threw the trash and when finished, they laid on the floor, asleep.

Unbeknowst to them, Mordred was awake. She heard it all. Stray tears fell from her eyes as she remembered the story her mother had said;

_Emiya-san...is my father?_

_***_

As Mash's phone rings, all three of them yawned. Groggily, Mash picked up

"Yes??"

"Mash, the teachers asked me to tell you to go to the Faculty Room. It's about your thesis. **Heroes of the Past and the Probability of their Reincarnations meeting in the Future.** That was your topic, right?" a familiar voice says and Mash rubbed her eyes "Ah yeah...we'll just go freshen up and we'll go to the Faculty, Euryale..."

"Alright. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Mash ended the call and glanced to her friends. They sighed and started to get up. As Arturia passed Mordred, she vaguely heard some suppressed sobs...she glanced to her daughter.

"Mordred?" she knelt to her daughter and once she called her name, the little girl looked up, tears streaming down her face and her eyes red " _Hahaoya..._ I'm sorry...I heard everything...about _chichioya..._ and I...wahhhhhhh!!!!" she screamed and latched onto Arturia, crying once again.

Her mother smiled and hugged her tightly "It's not your fault, my child...it was never yours. I chose this and I chose you to live on. You don't have to blame yourself. Your father did love us. It's just that...he didn't understand us..." Arturia said as she comforted the little girl

"Even if your father is not here, Mor-chan, we're here as your family!" Mash says and Mordred looks into her, Arturia and Jeanne.

"Aunt Jeanne...

Mash-nee-chan...

 _Hahaoya..."_ the little girl smiled and hugged them all "Thank you..."

****

"Excuse us..." Jeanne says as she and her friends enter the room along with Mordred "You sent for us, Sensei?"

"Ah yes..." they recognized their adviser "It's about that thesis you made." said the teacher while getting their thesis folders "Believe it or not, you have a quite similar research paper with your supposed-partners from another schools. So, we sent you here to inform you of your partners from HGHS or Holy Grail High School. And I understand you came from this school, Kyrielight-san?" asks the teacher and Mash nods

"Alright, let them come in!"

"Excuse us," three voices said as they enter the Faculty Room. Mash, Arturia and Jeanne's eyes widened.

"So, these are the three students you will be partnering with for the in-classroom defense and, who knows, the Colloquium next year. These are Emiya Shirou," the teacher gestured to the student with red hair and gold eyes, "Ryueiyu Sieg," he gestured to a guy with brown hair and red eyes, "and Fujimaru Gudako." gestures to a girl with red hair and golden eyes.

"Senpai?!" "Oh nice to see you too, Mash!" says the only woman in their group "Senpai!!" she went and hugged her senior who smiled as well while hugging her back. Then, Mash spots the same brown haired and maroon eyed boy that helped her with her glasses before "It's you!" Mash exclaims as she unlatches herself from Gudako, then she remembered Jeanne's description of the one she was in love with - Sieg. Mash looked onto Jeanne who looked on the floor...

"Oh, you've met the dragon guy?"

"Oi!"

"What's wrong with that? Your name is derived from Siegfried the Dragon Slayer, fought Mordred to defend Astolfo and you became a dragon in Fate/Apocrypha!" Mash's red haired Senpai pointed to the guy as he flinches (Arturia and Mordred wondering when, where and how did Mordred fight the guy)

"And...you went to the other side of the world, leaving Astolfo and Jeanne's twin, you lived with-mmrfff!!!" the other guy with red hair covered her mouth, as she struggled to break free "Shut up. Sorry for the yelling, teachers, my little sis is pretty fired up. Hahaha." the guy apologized as Mash's senpai still tried to break free.

Coughing and forgetting the yelling, the three roommates' adviser spoke up

"Oh, so you already know each other. That's a good thing. Anyway, HGHS has been a sister school with Fate High for as long as it was founded. So, when it comes to partner tasks, it would be a given. Their thesis were called as **Heroes of the Past; Never Forgotten and can be tied to the Present Time.** So, you'll get the vague idea of each topics. I advice you to further expound your researches. Good luck and I am looking forward to your results." the teacher says, gesturing them to be dismissed.

***

Gudako let out a yawn, her mouth open to the point it may get stuck like that. An irk mark appeared on Shirou's forehead. He threw a giant handkerchief inside her mouth, causing her to choke and fall forward, Mash effectively catching her while Jeanne and Arturia and also Mordred tried to ignore Shirou and Sieg.

Pulling the handkerchief from her mouth, Gudako glared at Shirou "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU, ANIKI?!?!?" she yells, good thing nobody was around and they were nearing the dorms.

"Have some manners, sometimes, Fujimaru." says Sieg in a teasing tone, a playful smile on his face "Bish, don't strike that smile on me. Reserve that for Ruler you bastard! And you!" she pointed to Shirou "Aniki, stop being a grumpy pants. You're nervous I know that but just freaking calm down and clam up! Just talk to Saber what the hell!" Gudako says, pulling Jeanne and Arturia away while Mash following her "Can I stay at your room? I have to talk to you guys about something my bro and the bastard Sieg told me..." she asks the two blondes on her vice grip. The two could do nothing but nod and Gudako's face shifted into a happy one.

***

"Sheesh..." Gudako said, stuffing her face with cookies that she had on her "so anyway, as the teacher said, my name is Gudako Fujimaru." she says and Jeanne and Arturia snapped out of their reverie when Mash poked their shoulders "A-Ah right. Nice to meet you, Gudako-san. My name is Jeanne d'Arc, you can call me Ruler if you want..." the braided blonde smiles at her and Gudako smiles back, giving Mash a cookie.

"And I'm Arturia Pendragon. You can call me Saber. And this is my daughter," she pulls Mordred to her and the little blonde nods at her "Hey, Gudako-san! My name's Mordred!" she says and Gudako looked onto Mash "Yeah. Her name is like the one from the Arthurian Legends, Senpai." and Gudako nods in understanding

"Okay, now that introductions are out of the way and we have plenty of time to get started on the thesis, I want to tell you guys something. If you're wondering why I called Emiya Shirou-san as _aniki_ well, he's my adoptive brother. And yes, he still loves you, Arturia-san, for pete's sake...he's just become hard at expressing his true feelings when it comes to you two..." she says as she drinks the milk that Mash gave her "Thanks, Mash, that tasted great!" she praises, which prompts a small blush to blossom on the light pink haired girl's cheeks "So yes, I've always hung out with Sieg and Shirou when school's out. I managed to pry their past from them. They were...uneasy. They...said they didn't mean it but they did it anyway because they want you to be happy...what excuse..." Gudako sighs, laying down on the floor and yawning again, covering her mouth with her hand now.

"I talked to them to start our thesis tomorrow since Sem break starts tomorrow and we're going to England tomorrow. I bet we'll stay there for about two days. Then we go to France for two days again, then to Japan for two days as well. We'll do finishing touches when we have time. Is...that okay with you?" asks Gudako, Jeanne's and Arturia's eyes widened "You've...planned up this far, Senpai?" asks Mash "Actually...there's another reason for this trip but...I'll let you discover that on your own. So anyway, Mash!!!!" Gudako latched onto Mash, another big blush on Shielder's face which made her roommates chuckle "You have wifi, right?" asks her Senpai.

"Uh...yes..."

"LET ME CONNECT! I WANNA PLAY FATE/GRAND ORDER!!" screams Gudako and Mash sweatdrops...

****

"Ooh!! Strike 'em werewolves, Arturia-san!" yells an overly-excited Gudako while laying on Mash's lap, playing a game that she whined earlier. Mordred sat behind her and watched as she played. While Shielder caresses her Senpai's hair, watching as well. "Yosh!!! We won!!" she yells again.

"Alright...we'll be fighting...Lancers. Crap. I only got one Saber on me...ah! I know I'll use another Saber. Ne, Mash! I'll ask your opinion!" she looks onto her kouhai (and yes, Arturia and Jeanne are all watching her play as well) "Yes?" "Which Saber Support Servant should I use? I mean...I'm torn over if I should choose Arturia-san again or Mordred...or even Arturia Lily!!" she whined and Mash sweatdrops as she glanced over at Jeanne and Arturia who cocked their head to the side "Uh...since you've already used Arturia, why not try to go with Mordred?" she offers and Gudako's eyes sparkled then she screamed-

"CLAAAAAREEEEEENT BLOOOOOOOD AAAAAAARTHUUUUUUUURRRRR!!!"

And they all had to cover their ears.

"Mou, Senpai..."

"Oh right...while this thing's loading, I want to try something. Can I?" she asks and Mash looks at her, she saw seriousness in her tone and eyes "S-Sure..." Gudako smiles, got up from Mash's lap and gives her phone to Mordred "You know how to attack, right? Just...try to finish this quest then head off to the Final Chapter of Orleans again. Fight the Caster class Gilles de Rais then continue fighting for Nero in Septem. I'll be right back~~!" Gudako says as she waves goodbye then exits the room. Mash sighs...then collapses onto Jeanne "That...was nerve-wracking...I didn't expect her to suggest to lay on my lap like that..." she says as Jeanne and Arturia smiles at each other. The former rubs her hair and smiles again, inwardly wishing for the same thing to happen to her and her love interest.

While Mordred was practically killing many monsters and rival Servants using the Servant that bears her own name...

****

Gudako walked behind the main school building. She spotted her targets there "Yo." she greets and the two looked onto her and sighed "Ne, if you'd like, I've thought of a great plan for you guys!" she yells and her companions glared at her

"What about you? Don't you need to do something about your relationship with Mash as well?" golden and maroon eyes glared at her and Gudako winked "I have a plan for myself. Don't interfere with mine." she says eagerly

"What makes you think it'll work?"

"Oh come on, I've befriended those two. They're nice by the way. I can see why you like them." she smirked

"Fine...but if this doesn't work-?!"

"Oh it will, Aniki, Sieg-san. It will."

"Why did I suddenly felt a chill run up my spine?"

"It's your imagination, Shirou-nii."

"..."

***

**1:00 pm that same day**

"Where're we going, Gudako?" asks a worried Arturia to the red haired girl who was carrying her child (and yes, Mordred's still playing Fate/Grand Order).

"Like I said, it's a surprise!" Jeanne sweatdrops but swore that she saw a glow of mischief in the girl's eyes "Ne, why is this one so hard, Gudako-nee-chan?" asks Mordred as she gave the phone back to her "Well, I'll teach you to do some stuff in that game. For now, I want you to go with Arturia for a while..." she said while giving Mordred back to Arturia.

They stopped in front of a huge building. "Alright! Today, there's a party being held here. Hosted by me, honestly. But see, I need to go arrange some stuff. So, I hired henchmen to accompany you, Arturia-san, Jeanne-san!" Gudako states with a great smirk

"Don't call us henchmen, _imouto yo..."_ says a voice vaguely familiar

"Whatevs, Aniki. Your task. Do you remember?"

"Of course we do, Fujimaru."

"Fine, fine, Sieg-san. Go do it, then. And I warn you friggin' duo. If you hurt them I will kill you myself. Ja, let's go, Mash," Gudako pulls her kouhai who squeaked with the sudden contact "Don't you dare dirty those tux that Chaldea lent you, morons. I'll have Rin, Sakura, the Gorgon sisters, Astolfo, Leticia, yes I meant Jeanne's twin, Mordred, Chiron-san and Fran make you suffer before I kill you if you ruin the tux OR hurt those two." Gudako warned and Shirou and Sieg flinched, taking their places beside the two blondes "U-Understood..."

"Good that we've come to an understanding, people. I'll give you guys free time. I'll phone you if the party's been prepared. Afterwards, we're all gonna watch one of the animes I've been watching all this time. I brought my laptop and we're going to watch four seasons of it...!" Gudako says excitedly, her eyes sparkling as Mash cocked her head to the side.

"You don't mean-?!"

"Yes, Sieg-san, Aniki. I meant _that_ anime. Well then, let's go, Mash, to the arcade then to the food court. Play Fate/Grand Order with me!!" Gudako states as Mash sweatdrops and winks to her roommates as they both vanish from view.

"So...yeah. Where do you wanna go, Ruler?" Sieg asks and Jeanne blushes "A-Ah...I..." unintentionally, her stomach grumbled. Blushing again, she confesses "I...was actually in the mood for...takoyaki..." she mumbles the last part but the latter still heard it "Alright. Shirou, we're going to go get takoyaki. You guys?" Sieg asks and Shirou looks onto Arturia and Mordred "What do you two wanna eat?" he asks and Mordred's eyes sparkled "I wanted to try your cooking actually, Emiya-san!" she says. Shirou inwardly frowns, sad by the fact that his own daughter doesn't even recognized him as her father "Alright," he turns to Ruler and Sieg "We're headed to the supermarket for ingredients then to my apartment. I'll be whipping up something for them." he informs the other who nods

"We'll see you later, then!"

****

Mash walked into a building with her Senpai dragging her. She looked everywhere and all she sees are posters of different anime that her Senpai tells her. Heck, there's even one called Fate Grand Order where she saw herself and Gudako.

"Uhm, Senpai where are we going?"

"Well, for now, we're gonna snack on something in the food court here. Then, I 'll show you around here then," Gudako pauses "I have a surprise for you later on." she winks at Shielder who blushes but smiles "You really are my Senpai." she says and Gudako blushes as well - though Mash didn't see it - then scratches her cheek. Finally, they arrived at a huge food court "Alright! Whatcha wanna eat? I'll treat ya!" Gudako says casually

"R-Really? You don't really have to, Senpai!" Mash says but Gudako stared into her eyes "I insist. It's for all the things that you did for me." she said again which made Mash cock her head to side "I...don't remember anything worth...being repaid..." she mumbled the last part because her Senpai was already headed into a sushi stand "Alright...I'll get some food for us. You go find us a table." the red haired teen told her with a smile on her face and Mash could do nothing but agree as she retreated, looking for some empty tables.

As Mash leaves, Gudako grabbed her phone and typed......

***

"After this, we'll go up the clothes store and I'll buy us a couple of things for the party." Gudako says, mostly to herself as she drinks her ice tea while picking up a California maki using her chopsticks while Mash drinks her macha and eats tamagoyaki.

"Why don't you tell me more about your so-called exploits in Fate?" Gudako jokingly said to Mash who giggled as well "It's more of adventures rather than exploits, really. The first person - or rather, people - who I spoke to after arriving in Fate are Stheno, Euryale and Medusa - the first three of the Student Council. I kinda...got lost on the first day haha." Shielder sweatdrops and Gudako smirks "Oh? You've met the Gorgons, I see. So? How do you think of them?"

"They're nice. In perfect sync as well...I want to be as close to someone as they are with each other."

"Would you believe me if I said that they are sisters?"

"Well, half yes and half no, because Euryale and Stheno looked almost EXACTLY alike, Senpai. But Medusa...she's a strange one, honestly. She's the most different. Maybe that's expected as she's the oldest." Mash exclaims

"Pfft. Weren't you paying attention to our researches before, Mash?"

"Huh?"

"The Gorgon Sisters are siblings who have snakes for hair and can turn anyone into stone, according to Greek myth. Yes, they are siblings yet, they were all defined differently; Stheno's the embodiment of a perfect woman - the perfect idol. Euryale is the childish of all the Gorgons yet, she's the second of them, and Medusa's the last Gorgon - she's the most well-endowed and, well, the youngest, as well. Of the Gorgon sisters, Stheno is the eldest, next comes Euryale then lastly, Medusa." Gudako says which made Mash's sushi drop back to her plate.

"Really?"

"Yeah. That's the legend, yet, those three of the Fate Council match their name origin's personality. I believe they MAY be the true GORGONS living amongst us."

Shielder sweatdrops and sighs but Gudako patted her head "Don't let what I said get to you. They MAY be the Gorgons but they're nice, nevertheless. Although...Stheno and Euryale kinda likes poking fun at Medusa...mostly because she hangs out so much with Aniki's kouhai - Matou Sakura - and friend - Matou Shinji. Among them, Medusa's the only one wearing different clothes. Usually, if you don't pay attention, you may mistake Euryale for Stheno or vice-versa." Gudako narrates again and Mash smiles

"Well, now that that's done," Gudako pauses to let out a soft burp "Excuse me haha. Let's go get something for us to wear at the party!" the red haired girl said, pulling her kouhai to her feet "HUH?"

"Imma buying you clothes to wear. And no, you have no say in this. I insist that you wear what I will pick out for you tonight." she said and pulls Mash closer to her, which made the latter blush but smile towards her Senpai anyway "Alright...thanks, Senpai."

Gudako grinned at her

"Don't mention it, Mash."

***

Jeanne sat down on the table while waiting for Sieg who was ordering some food -namely, takoyaki, as per her request - at some stand.

_Why is he being so nice all of a sudden? And why would Gudako set us up in the first place?_

"Yo. Earth to Ruler!" a finger snapped in front of her face which startled her "Gah. Sieg...by the gods, you scared me...." she mumbles as she clutches the chest part of her shirt "S-Sorry...you were...distracted all of a sudden. I've been calling for you but...you don't answer. Are you feeling alright?" he asks casually and Jeanne looked into his maroon eyes, then shook her head

"No, it's nothing, Sieg. Thanks," she receives the takoyaki from him and Sieg smiles at her, her heart skips a beat as he sits beside her, eating takoyaki as well.

"...so..."

"...so..."

"How've you been?" both asked at the same time which made them pause and laughed together. Sieg looked into her purple eyes "Go first." he said and Jeanne smiles, his gentleman side is showing again.

"Uh...yeah. After I transferred here, I met Saber who quickly became my friend. I also reunited with Marie, Amadeus and, surprisingly, Gilles recognized me. We hang out all the time and we did many things - like resolve the issue with Marie having two crushes at the same time or Gilgamesh trying to take Saber. We also met Mash this year. We went through all sorts of things as we are roommates, after all. We permanently resolved the issue with Gilgamesh, with Mash befriending the three Gorgons of the student Council. And I also made Saber open up to people along with Mordred..." Jeanne smiles as she eats. Sieg smiles at her bright aura. His eyes shifted to their hands almost touching each other...

_That...small...but meaningful 10 centimeters..._

" _ **Itsudatte bokura no koi wa 10 centi datta...**_ " he mumbles and Jeanne barely heard it "Huh? What were you saying?" Jeanne asks and Sieg smiles at her "Our love has always been 10 centimeters apart. It's...a title of a show I've watched recently..." he said then he looked into her eyes

"Don't you miss your friends back there? Your twin sister? Astolfo?..." there was another one he said but Jeanne didn't hear it "Well, I do, Sieg. More than anyone else can comprehend. I miss Astolfo's quirks - mainly, the time when I was surprised to find out he was a guy - and I miss my twin's antics whenever she was with him..." she paused

_I miss your reckless but heroic personality as well, Sieg. Not that I'd say that out loud..._

"...but I remind myself that the true reason that I'm here is for them. So that I can graduate and have a good job so that I can help with the house, without just leaving it all to Leticia. She's got her own life, as well...." Jeanne said as she finishes her takoyaki, all that time, Sieg was staring at her, a smile gracing his features.

Her phone suddenly goes off buzzing. Jeanne looked into who texted;

**To: Jeanne**  
**From: Gudako**  
**Subject: ACCEPT HIS OFFER!**

**Message:**

**Hey, so when Sieg suggests that you go somewhere, accept it. Don't reject all the things he gives you either. You two need closure.**

**😘😉😉**

Jeanne developed a question mark atop her head. Then her gaze shifted to Sieg as he stood up then spoke-

"Alright, then. I hope this works. The thing is, the party that Gudako is hosting is really true. And I...oh, never mind. Let's go, Jeanne." Sieg pulled the holy maiden to her feet and she stared at him, surprised that he used her first name to address her "Wha? Where are we going?" she asks as she throws the empty container of takoyaki "I want to give you something. Come with me." he said and Jeanne was surprised...

But she inwardly smiles

_I...think I still love him..._

***

"Here you go!" Shirou gave Mordred a plate of sandwiches **(like the one he prepared in the Fate/Stay Night spin-off, Emiya-san Chi no Kyou no Gohan)** that has vegetables, bacon and all. Arturia looked into it as well, remembering a certain fond memory of a certain red haired male who cooked for her, Taiga, Sakura, Medusa, Illya, heck even Cú Chulainn! Her gaze shifted to Mordred who had eyes sparkling in delight "This looks great. Itadakimasu~!" she says to herself and grabs a sandwich, then ate it whole heartedly.

"I prepared some for you, too, Saber." Shirou put a plate with sandwiches in front of her "And...if you guys want, I have a Japanese cake in my fridge." Shirou said, grabbing her own sandwich from the big plate in front of them

"Arigato..." Arturia mumbled as Mordred munched on the sandwiches beside her. "Ah, Mordred! You're face full of crumbs!" Arturia said, wiping her daughter's mouth with her blue handkerchief "Ah, sorry, _hahaoya,_ the food was just so good! Arigato, Emiya-san!" she said while winking to her mom, as if saying;

_If you don't want me to associate myself with my father yet, then I will follow you!_

"Hehe. _Doitashimashite_." Shirou exclaims, rubbing his nose in embarrassment as Mordred kept on eating, this time less messier so as to not anger her mother. Arturia smiled at her daughter's antics. She looked onto the man before them "She's been looking forward to eat your cooking for a long time, Emiya." Arturia said, which made Shirou look down when he heard what she called him.

"...yeah. So, Gudako asked me to bring you guys somewhere. After we eat, can we leave again? I'll take you guys somewhere." he tried to mask his sad expression with a fake smile which Arturia noticed but made no mention of "Sure." the blonde mother said as she ate another sandwich.

Suddenly, Arturia's phone goes off. She grabs it from her pocket and opens it, seeing that she received a message-

**To: Arturia**  
**From: Gudako**  
**Subject: ACCEPT IT!**

**Message:**

**Aniki's a bit of a shy one but don't worry about it. If he offers that you leave somewhere, accept it. The party is getting prepared for. I'll contact you again later.**

**😘😉😉**

_Huh?_

_Gomen ne, Saber._ Shirou thought

" **Zutto mae kara suki deshita.** "

Arturia flinched then looked onto Shirou "What...did you say?" she didn't know if it was just her or Shirou did say those meaningful words that translated to...

"Oh nothing...don't mind it. I was just thinking of the movies Sieg, Gudako and I have watched recently..." he said then, their gaze shifted to Mordred who gave a small burp "S-Sorry. _Gochisousama deshita!_ " she exclaims, thanking Shirou for the food and the latter smiled "Don't mention it, let me just wash the plates we used then we'll go off, ne?" he said and Mordred nods, Arturia rubbing her daughter's hair " _Hahaoya!_ Braid my hair!" she says childishly and her mom smiled "Alright, turn around." she complies.

Shirou gazed at them, imagining what it would be like if he continued and stayed with them...

***

"Hm?" Mash caught sight of the clothing store. But, she expected that. What she did not expect was some of the people in there. More specifically, three girls her age. Two of them looked alike and were both giggling, grinning from ear to ear and also exhaling as if in freaking _ecstasy_ , while the remaining one was blushing, her clothes surprisingly _very_ revealing!

"What the?!" Mash exclaims and Gudako caught sight of what made her so surprised "Ah, wait- HUH?!"

What made them both surprised? Well, Mash had thought it earlier. Medusa was wearing the same color schemed clothes as her older sisters but...

  
"That's way too revealing, Euryale, Stheno, whatever are you doing with Medusa?" Gudako says, holding in her laughter as the both of them approached the Gorgon Sisters. When Stheno and Euryale caught sight of them, they smiled, their features returning to normal, then they waved at them "Hi, Guda-chan! I was expecting you!" Euryale stated "Sorry! We got bored waiting so, we made Medusa wear some clothes! She'll look dashing for her date tonight~ hehehehe!" Stheno says and Mash sweatdrops

_It looked to me you just used her to be like a dress-up doll...._

"I...I told you, nee-chan, it isn't a date...just an outing with some friends - reunion!" Medusa said and Stheno suddenly hugged her "Don't worry, it'll just be between us five." she said and Medusa blushed and tried to protest but Euryale hugged her other side, making her squeak "Sakura-chan'll definitely praise you! And she'll definitely fall for you, too! I guarantee it! I'll even give you a love potion perfume later~!" she said

"Like I said...!"

"Oh? You're officially dating Matou Sakura, then?" Gudako poked her on her cheek which made Medusa redder than she already is.

_Senpai, you shouldn't join in on this...Medusa'll die of embarrassment..._

"Oh right. You want something for Mash, do you not, Guda-chan?" Euryale said as she scourges their collection of special dresses "Yeah! The party's going to be awesome! Hope you'll enjoy it as well, guys!" Gudako said and the three smiles at her "We'll be sure to matchmake you-?!" Euryale was saying something but Stheno and Medusa clasped a hand on her mouth "Ssshhh! She'll hear you!" they said and Gudako sighed, relieved.

Mash cocked her head to the side but she snapped back into reality when the Gorgon Sisters led her into the change room "I've reserved the dress you wanted, Guda-chan! Seeing Mash right now, I'll bet it'll fit her nicely!" Stheno said as she leaves Mash with her younger sisters for them to change her

"Uwaaahh!" the sound of Mash echoed through the store.

***

Gudako paced back and forth, nervous. Stheno suddenly put a hand on her shoulder "Calm down, Gudako. She'll accept it, no worries!" she assured her and Gudako smiles but their talk was interrupted when the curtain of the Change Room opened and revealed the three girls. Mash stepped out and Gudako's jaw dropped

"W...Woah..."

"H-How do I look, Senpai? I-I'm sure it's weird..."

Gudako kept silent and just gazed at the beautiful woman before her

"I...told you she'd find it weird, Euryale, Medusa!"

"N-No! I knew you'd look good in that but I didn't think...you'd look THIS beautiful." Gudako looked into her eyes "Looks good on you. I like it." Gudako says as she approached her, she played with Mash's hair, smiled at her then hugged her, the latter becoming akin to that of a tomato

"It looks good on you. I made the right choice."

She pulls away and looked onto the Gorgon Sisters. "I'll take it!"

"Yes!!"

"I knew I'd made the right choice to choose this store!"

What was Mash wearing? Well, it was a simple white dress with a flower on her...but it emphasized her face that made everyone outside the store gaze at her. Mash smiles but Gudako patted her head "Go change. I don't want anyone looking at you like some prey." she moved a strand of light pink hair behind the girl's ear and Mash blushes but nods.

  
****

As Sieg and Jeanne walked into the mall, they vaguely heard someone kind of yelling for help. Jeanne swore that it was Mash but when it didn't reverberate again, she let it go. Just in time too, because when she looked forwards to Sieg, she found him tackled to the ground by a pink haired person.

"Master!" yelled the person and Jeanne instantly recognized who it was. Suddenly she was hugged from behind by someone "Onee-chan!" yelled a vaguely familiar voice from behind her. When she looked, she saw her younger twin sister;

"Leticia! You're here!" she says as she takes her twin's hands on hers

Leticia d'Arc, Jeanne's twin sister, as she believed was studying back in their province, along with her -ehem- boyfriend. Who also happens to be the one who tackled Sieg to the ground. The d'Arc twins finally remembered and looked to see Sieg rubbing his head and glaring at the pink haired person

"Sorry!! I couldn't help it, Master! I just missed you and of course," the person looked onto Jeanne's direction "we missed you, too, Ruler!"

"Same here, Astolfo." you'd be thinking that the person in front of her was female- but just as stated earlier, Astolfo was Jeanne's twin's boyfriend. Yes, he's a guy don't question it. " _Matakku..._ can't you hold yourself back, Rider?" Sieg said as Jeanne helped him up. Astolfo smirks at the gesture and upon realizing, Jeanne pulled away.

"So, anyways, Gudako-chan contacted us and well, we're here to help you pick out outfits! So, let's go! Follow us, you two!" Astolfo goes off, pulling Leticia with her.

_Where the heck does that guy even get his energy?_

Jeanne sighs, but she stops when Sieg offered her a hand a warm smile "Come on, those two will leave us if we don't hurry." he said and Jeanne couldn't agree more "Okay." she said, both walking towards the escalator, Astolfo and Leticia already on the second floor.

Upon arriving in front of the store, and losing sight of Astolfo and Leticia somewhere, the two entered the place. They spotted the pink haired guy rummaging through some clothes and offering for the other blonde to wear.

"I...already have an outfit for the party, Astolfo-san. You don't have to do this." the other d'Arc woman stated and Astolfo paled "Did...someone get you an outfit already?!" he whined and Leticia giggled "Yes, silly. You did! Three days ago." she reminds him and the latter sweatdrops "Oh right. Our real mission is to find an outfit for Jeanne, right?" Astolfo looked to the duo who just entered the shop "Yeah." Leticia says

"If...that's the case...allow...me...to...help you!" a familiar voice said and when they looked for the origin, they saw a pink haired woman, her eyes hidden by her bangs but the trademark horn-like protrusion on her head was unmistakable.

"Fran!" they all exclaimed and the woman smiled "I have been...invited to this party as well, I...can help pick out some outfits that...may look...good with Ruler." she said, pushing Ruler to the change room, Leticia coming with her "Alright!! Let's begin changing you, nee-chan!"

***

Sieg sighed, wiping the nosebleed he had. They knew that Fran and Leticia knew what they were doing but still...the first 10 outfits that they made Jeanne wear were pretty and all but...

**_BIG N AND O!! THAT'S TOO REVEALING!!! AND IN THAT ASPECT IT MAKES NO DIFFERENCE TO THE FIRST 9 DRESSES YOU SHOWED US!_ **

**_Awww...but nee-chan looks beautiful in this! She's also giving off a bride-like vibe! Don't you like that?!_ **

**_Y-Yes, I do! But..._ **

_**But you can't have Sieg's nose bleeding all the time he lays his eyes on her~!** _

_Astolfo said it so casually, well, yeah, there was some truth in it. Not that he'd say that out loud..._

**_Yeah, you're right. Come, Leticia, let's try the 11th dress that I chucked in there!_ **

Astolfo put a hand on his shoulder " _Genki dashite,_ Master. I'm sure she'd look good and normal the next dress she comes out with!" he said, telling him to cheer up "You said the same line 9 dresses ago, Rider." Sieg sighs

"Now, we're sure, this one's approved!" he hears Leticia's voice say and felt Astolfo's hand drop from his shoulder "Woah...you look...different, Jeanne. It's a good different..." he felt Astolfo lifting his face to look at Jeanne and just like Astolfo, Sieg's jaw dropped. She looked...

_Tenshi mitai..._

He said it inwardly but...it was true. Jeanne DID look like an angel. Her white dress emphasized her long hair, which was now down, it was curly, due to it being braided all the time but...it still looked great on her...

"What's with the flag, though?" Astolfo asks but Sieg was already walking towards his beloved and he vaguely heard Leticia and Fran saying "Just for expressions. And so is the armor, it just makes her more beautiful, ya know."

Sieg smiled at her and she blushes

"Would...would you give me your opinion?"

"Wow."

"That's it?"

"You look too beautiful and angel like - no scratch that - Saint-like, that that's the simplest way I can explain how I feel." he moved her layered hair to her back, her collarbone exposed to him as he runs two fingers on them. She blushes and Sieg smiles then looks to Fran "I'll take it!" he said and Jeanne's eyes widened but she smiles, inches her hands to his but hesitates just saying "Arigato..." he smiles at her

Sieg sighs still;

_**Itsudatte bokura no koi wa 10 centi datta...** _

***

Mordred flinched when she felt something hindering her...more like...someone. She looks into her pocket. She finds the phone that Gudako gave her. She received a message and her head cocked to the side and she opens the message;

**To: Mor-chan**  
**From: Gudako-nee-chan**  
**Subject: Sorry, but I had to do this.**

**Message:**

**Mor-chan, Imma just gonna alter you for only a little.... I want you to read this out loud;**

"The King of Knights's heir wanted nothing but to be king. She realized by the end that she wanted to be king because she wanted to save her father from solitude. I love my father, Arturia Pendragon, King of Knights?"

It was made into a question but Mordred was able to say it. She looked back onto Arturia and Shirou who stopped in front of her. It was weird. She looked level with her mother. Arturia's eyes were wide and so is Shirou's.

Suddenly, Arturia's phone buzzed, it was a chat from Gudako;

**Gudako:** **Ah, I see it worked**

**Arturia:** **What...worked?**

**Gudako:** **I turned Mordred to her true age. According to history, I think. Hehe. I don't really know. But that's what Mor-chan looked like while chasing a cat, fighting Fran, fighting with Jeanne and Sieg and Astolfo. And how she looked like after realizing that she truly did love his father, Arturia Pendragon. Ask Shirou to give Mor-chan a mirror!**

As she was about to do it, though, Shirou smiled and gave Mordred a mirror. She looked into it and sighed "Alright. Let's do this!" her voice was unsurprisingly husky for a fully-grown woman but they smiled anyway "So, that's the reason why you want me to pick out another tux aside from mine..." Shirou said to himself then turns to the two blondes "Well, the one I picked out for the two of you MAY work." Shirou said as he went into the store, Mordred and Arturia in tow.

***

"Hmmm..." Shirou walked into another zone of the store, looking for someone. Arturia and Mordred walking behind him while talking "I don't know why but...I feel the urge to play with cats..." Mordred mumbles and Arturia sweatdrops "Don't just deadpan at me, Father! I want a cat. Right now." Shirou sweatdrops along with Arturia

_Her personality changed as well..._

"I'm not talking about you, _hahaoya!_ I'm a freaking talking about you, Emiya-san!" Mordred yelled wholeheartedly, pointing to Shirou

"Hai, hai! Save the tearful reunion later, you two!" two hands pushed them into the change room "Ah, Ish- I mean, Rin! Sakura!" Shirou exclaimed "How dare you touch me-?!" Mordred was cut when Rin winked at her and she sighed "Fine fine. Let's go, _hahaoya!_ " Mordred relented and went into the change room with Rin and Sakura.

"So, you're invited to the party as well, Emiya?" Shirou looked behind him to see a certain dark blue haired male "Ah, Shinji. I knew you'd come as well. You were invited, weren't you?" Shirou said the other male which he nodded at.

"You're going with your wife and daughter, aren't you?"

Shirou flinched and blushes "Naturally..." Shinji sighs and smirks but pats his back "Good luck." he said and the latter glared at him.

"Alright! I know this'll fit you two!" Rin exclaimed. The two males look back, Shirou's jaw dropped

"Mah, these clothes are fit for me. Thanks, Rin. I like how you did it with _hahaoya_ as well..." Mordred smirked and pushed her [blushing] mother towards her [bewildered] father "Kya...!" she released a noise so cute that Mordred had to hold in her laughter.

Shirou looked in awe as Arturia looked down then up to him, then back down. She was wearing some sort of white dress with cyan colored ribbons complete with a small tiara. While Mordred wore a black tux - her wild braided hair remained in the red tie, the tie that came with her tux had a red stone on it, and a small flower on the chest.

Shirou Emiya sighs as his eyes soften "That looks good on you." he said as he adjusted the small tiara on her head, then touched her _ahoge_ for a little bit "I like it." he says, leaving Arturia without anything to say in reply but a blushing face "You look great, too, Mordred!" Shirou presented his daughter a thumbs up "Hehehe!" she rubs her nose in embarrassment which Arturia picked up as her habit - like Shirou.

"Alright! I'll take these!" he said as Arturia smiled and touched the place where he touched her head - her _ahoge -_ then she smiles

_Maybe...I can give him another chance..._

***

"They're late!" Gudako stamped her foot on the floor. She paced back and forth beside her table. She was supposed to be sitted with Mash, Jeanne, Sieg, Shirou, Arturia and Mordred (since they're the main guests) but aside from a couple of other friends of theirs (namely, Astolfo, Leticia, Shinji, Sakura, Rin, the Gorgon Sisters, Cú Chulainn, Scáthach, Alice a.k.a. Nursery Rhyme, Hans Christian Andersen, Jack the Ripper, Nero Claudius, Okita Souji, Oda Nobunaga, Gilles, Marie and her two suitors, I guess [namely, Charles Henri-Sanson and Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart], Fran, Caules, Fiore and Chiron), the only ones who were there were Gudako, Mash (yes, Gudako sometimes is gaping at her sometimes) and Mordred (who was casually drinking some...wine?!).

The party's gonna start in another 5 minutes and the others were still nowhere to be found - Gudako was fuming. She angrily kept messaging those who weren't there, her eyes visibly having fire in them.

"Calm down, Senpai..." Mash placed a hand on her Senpai's shoulder and she sighed "Thanks, Mash." she says then sits down, Mash carefully massaging her shoulders "You see, this party took for about three months to be prepared and I freaking had to skip some classes because of this." she sighs as Mash hugs her "Nothing will come of your anger, Senpai." she said and Gudako sighs again.

" _Omataseshimashita!_ " a certain pink haired male's voice echoed as the door opened, he was saying "thanks for waiting" while dragging a blonde girl with her "Is that Ruler?" Mash asks and Gudako shakes her head "No, that's Ruler's twin sister, Leticia. And that guy with him-?!" "-wait that's a guy!?" "- is Astolfo,her boyfriend. Don't question it. He's a guy despite his appearance. He's nice though." Gudako said as Mash detached herself from her as Astolfo and Leticia neared "Hey, you two! I thought you were coming with Jeanne and Sieg?" Gudako asks and Astolfo shook his head "The two of them still went to get Arturia and Shirou. Wait, that's Mordred, right?" Astolfo asks as they see the tux-wearing, adult looking (but child this morning) blonde Arturia clone came nearer.

"Ah, Rider. Good to see you! Wait...you hooked up with Aunt Jeanne's twin? Well, expectedly." Mordred said as she drank another glass of wine "Would you stop that?! Wine's not for children. Where'd you even get this?! I didn't ask them to bring in wine!" the red haired girl said and Mordred smirked "Hey, no biggie, Gudako-nee-chan. That's punch." she replies which made Mash's senpai deadpan. "I am _so_ not getting you a cat, Mor-chan."

"EEHHH?! No fair!"

Completely ignoring the childish whines of Mordred, they all looked to the door as it opened. In came Shinji, Sakura, Rin and the Gorgon Sisters. All the while Sakura was gaping at Medusa. Why? Well, it seems her sisters forced her to wear the clothes she was seen with earlier. Astolfo tried to hold in his laughter upon seeing Medusa's red face. After them, in came the Yggdmillenia siblings, Fiore and Caules, accompanying them are their respective "dates" Chiron and Fran. They all approached Gudako.

"Thanks for the invite, Guda-chan~!" Euryale said, latching herself to the red haired girl. Gudako blushes, "N-No...prob, Euryale...." she stutters and Mash forcibly split them apart which made Euryale and Stheno giggle at Mash's overprotective attitude "Oh, don't worry, Mash,we aren't gonna steal Guda-chan from you~" Stheno declares which Mash blushes at.

"So what's this about Mordred having a cat?" Fiore approached, Chiron pushing her wheelchair "Well I wanted a cat and tried requesting one to my mother and father but they just deadpanned at me..." Mordred whined and Gudako facepalmed "Don't...worry...Mordred...I will...get you a...Cheshire cat...." Fran offers and Mordred shows a disgusted face "No, thanks. I hate Cheshire Cats. They freakin' creep me out." "Where're your parents, Mordred?" Leticia asked and Mordred sighed "They told me to leave first. Well, that's a-okay with me. I kinda don't want seeing them being all flirty. Given that they've made up..." Mordred exclaims and she sighs leaning onto the table.

"Ohoho. Made up, I see..." a mischievous glint was showing in Gudako's eyes "Imma gonna tease 'em tonight..." she cackles hysterically as someone approached her while Mordred liking everything that she was thinking of "If you plan to tease Saber of Britain, count us in, as well!" came a familiar voice.

"Oh, you're here, Souji-san! Nobunaga-san! Umu-chan!" Gudako exclaims and Nero stares her down (which does not faze her) "I said for the millionth time, don't call me "Umu-chan"!" Nero says but as they stare into each other, they broke into fits of giggles. "Umu. Our secret hidden agenda, alright?" Nero said and Mordred, Souji and Gudako nodded, Mash sighs.

***

Finally, the rest of the main guests arrived. Everyone had already arrived as Shirou, Arturia, Jeanne and Sieg entered. Gudako smiles, and presents them a huge thumbs-up "Good, good. I thought you'd never arrive. We'd been sick of waiting." she said and Arturia smiles, albeit she and Jeanne blushing as everyone looked at them "Is it just me or are Arturia, Mash and Jeanne all wearing white dresses?" Sanson whispers to Marie who nods "Yeah...but based on Guda-chan's story, it's perfect." she replies as Amadeus sighed. They observed the six main guests and smiled.

"YOSH! NOW THAT EVERYONE'S HERE, ALLOW ME TO SPEAK!" Gudako grabbed the mic as everyone clapped "I know she often forgets this occassion but like I said to her before, I won't forget it myself!" Gudako said as she lifted a squirrel-like creature onto Mash's shoulder, who licked her cheek "Fou..." Mash smiles and everyone smiles as well

" _TANJOUBI OMEDETOU,_ MASH!!" Gudako greeted as she waved her hands up, suddenly, confetti rained down on them, more specifically on Mash "Huh?" she exclaims as everyone claps. Mordred smirks "I figured. Happy birthday, Mash-nee-chan." she said as she gazed onto her. Mash looked at everyone as they sung the cliché birthday song.

Mash's tears fall down her face as the Gorgon Sisters came and hugged her. She smiled as all of them did, all of them giving them words of happy birthday. Afterwards, the main guests were the last ones "Sorry, we didn't greet you this morning. It's all the business with the thesis and all...but happy birthday, Shielder." Arturia said hugging the light pink haired girl "Yeah. I kinda forgot that it was your birthday, nee-chan. But...I'll make it up to you someday!" Mordred said while hugging her as well "Thanks for saving us." she said, pertaining to the issue with Gilgamesh.

"Mash, I knew you were a cheerful person the first time I met you and I was right. I love that side of yours. Happy birthday!" Jeanne greets and Mash smiles then she joined in on the group hug. Gudako smiles at seeing her kouhai happy like that. Mash looked onto her, mouthing 'thank you' which she returned with a thumbs-up.

***

As they all drink and eat, a lady in red kimono and cat ears came in from the door, giving a bowl of papers to Gudako "Oh, the first game is here! Thanks, Tamamo Cat. I'll give you your reward later!" Gudako said, patting and playing with the Tamamo's ears, she purred then smiled, retreating back into the door from which she came in from. Mash puffed her cheeks, which made Gudako smile and ruffle her hair

"Honestly, I have put numbers in colored papers underneath your chairs. I will pick two numbers from this bowl and they will have to do what I say...we call this, if anyone of you are aware, the King's Game." Gudako smirks and all of their faces paled "Alright...let's begin..." the guests desperately looked for the papers underneath their chairs and they paled even more when everyone had papers.

Everyone was on the edge as Gudako held in a breath, grabbing two papers from the bowl "Okay...Number 3 and 5...sing together!" Gudako had a Cheshire grin as she looked onto Mordred who paled as she looked at her. She stood up "I know who 5 is. This is why I hate Cheshire cats..." she walked towards her mother, offered the most gentlemanly smile of hers " _Hahaoya..._ would you care for a duet?" she offers, albeit the mother and daughter duo blushing. Nevertheless, Arturia smiles and accepts her offer "Of course, my son..." she used a kingly voice like how her name origin may address his son. Mordred smiles as Arturia placed her hand on hers. The two stood up as a song played, both grabbed the mic that Nero and Fran gave them. Mash's eyes sparkled upon recognizing the song...then she looked to her Senpai who had an accomplished look in her eyes "Those two need to be close as well...don't you think, Mash?" Gudako asks and Mash nods. They noticed the two decide to look at each other and sing. Mordred sang along with the voice of the guy and Arturia sang the part for the woman

[Brave Shine English Cover](https://youtu.be/KwBrLp-x6eM)

  
As the song between the mother and daughter duo (which ended up looking like mother and son) finished, everyone smiles. Including Shirou, Jeanne, Gudako, Sieg and Mash. As Arturia separated from her daughter, Mordred pulled her seat as her mother sat back "Thank you." "No problem, _hahaoya._ " Mordred sent her a smile.

***

The next victim was-

"Number 23 and 12. Kiss." Gudako ordered nonchalantly and two recognizable faces flinched "Hohoho. What're you waiting for, Oda Nobunaga-san? Okita Souji-san?" she smirks at the two gulps. And they got no choice...

***

The game was spent with everyone embarrassed but laughing anyways:

Hans was kissed by Jack and Alice

Marie having the same circumstances with Sanson and Amadeus

Cú Chulainn was forced to kiss his teacher, Scáthach

Rin became Ishtar and was forced to pull Emiya (who was consequently at the door, tied up) inside and kiss him (Shirou's face paled for the well-being of his older brother and Arturia laughed)

Medusa [who was forced to wear a love perfume by her older sisters] was forced to seduce Sakura (which made Gudako roll on the floor, laughing like hell)

Chiron was forced to hug Fiore (who almost fainted)

Fran was forced to sit on Caules' lap (Gudako didn't even know what she was ordering and was shocked when Fran didn't protest)

Astolfo was forced to (not really forced because he seemed to enjoy it) kiss Leticia on a pedestal

Nero was forced to impale Gilles with a sword (Gudako was creeped as hell by him so Nero didn't think twice. She was creeped out by him as well)

"Senpai..." Mash sweatdrops when she found Gudako pulling another pair of numbers from her bowl "Okay. Next, Number 4 and 5...I want you to freaking confess but before that-!!!" Gudako pauses as she Nero, Souji and Mordred set up a projector and played a scene;

**Rin: So? What's your plan?**

**Shirou: Honestly...my father always told me to think things through...**

**Rin: Hmmm... *eats a peanut***

**Shirou: I guess, for now, I'm gonna let lose until something happens.**

**Rin: And what is that? If you need me to babysit Illya, okay but let me warn you; I have little patience...**

**Shirou: I'm gonna take Saber out on a date.**

**Rin: Ahh wait...HUH?!?!?!?!**

**Shirou: Is that too weird?**

**Rin: No...it's just...**

***door opens***

**Saber: *comes in* Good Morning... *yawn* what's for breakfast...?**

**Shirou: Ne, Saber...would you like to go on a date?**

**Saber: What is this 'date'?**

**Rin: It's some sort of ritual for a boy and a girl. They do fun stuff and eat and all...**

**Saber: O-Oh...well, in that case, let me go on this "date"**

**Shirou: Wait really?!**

**Saber: You invited me, Shirou. Do you wish to take it back?**

**Shirou: *scratches his cheek* N-No...w-we'll go off after we eat breakfast.**

"So? Whatcha think?!" Gudako, Nero, Souji and Mordred asks. All look towards Shirou and Saber's direction "Uh..." the two blush. "So DO. THE. FREAKING. DARE." Mordred hopped down from where she was and stared down her parents.

Shirou looked onto Saber "Uh...hey, Saber...I just..."

"Can I speak first?"

"Uh sure. Go ahead, Saber..."

"I just wanna say that I...continued to love you even if you abandoned us-"

"Saber...?!"

"-let me finish. I didn't regret anything that happened. I just wished we weren't both so reckless-"

Shirou instinctively grabbed her shoulders "You don't say that in front of Mordred. We didn't become reckless. I DID NOT recklessly do that. I WANTED that. I didn't abandon you and Mordred. I had to get into a good school so that, once I graduate and get a job, I can support you and our Mordred. For, you know, **zutto mae kara suki deshita**..." Shirou neared his face to his partner who was red in the face. Arturia's eyes widened...

_So I wasn't hearing things after all..._

She smiles as she thought again of what those words translated to. She smiles at him, tears down her face but smiling " **I've always loved you** , too, Shirou." she said, nearing her face to his as well. And as expected, they shared a small but passionate kiss.

"Ne, _hahaoya..._ " the two pulled away when Mordred popped out from behind them "We DARED you to CONFESS. NOT to freaking KISS." she warns but she surrendered herself when Arturia grabbed her and hugged her, then, kissed the top of her head, which made her blush as well.

Gudako huffed, proud at her work. After the romantic moment of the family, she saw Mash smiling to herself and her face lost its joy a little. But she pulled herself together when Nero and Souji looked into her direction as everyone cheered. She grabbed another look to her video collection and played a song;

[Tomorrow With You](https://youtu.be/BBwp15sV38w)

The two blushed at the dubbed part at the end...

***

"Uki uki. Next. Number..." she rummaged through her bowl of numbers "6 and 7. Same dare with 5 and 4. But, of course, before that-!!" Gudako yells as Astolfo, Leticia, Fiore, Caules and Mordred went with her to present another scene;

**Astolfo: Are you okay, Ruler?**

**Ruler: ....**

**Astolfo: Oi...Earth to Ruler...**

**Ruler: A-Ah. What is it, Rider? *looks from Sieg who was walking in front of them to Astolfo who was walking beside her***

**Astolfo: Ohohoho. Are you perhaps feeling for my Master~?**

**Ruler: Wh-What?!?!?! Th-That's not possible...**

**Astolfo: Really? Your face says otherwise, Ruler.**

**Ruler: Like I said-?!**

**Astolfo: *flicks Ruler's forehead while putting an arm around her***

**Ruler: Wahhhh!!**

**Sieg: *looks back* What's wrong?**

**Astolfo: Nothing~! Just having a friendly chat with Ruler~**

**Ruler: *tended to the red mark on her forehead***

**Sieg: Are you okay, Ruler?**

**Ruler: Y-Yeah...it just hurt a little...**

**Astolfo: *sneaks away and pushes Sieg back to Ruler***

**Sieg: Agh?! *stops in front of the blonde***

**Ruler: Ouch... *looks up to see Sieg up close* WAHHH!?!?! S-Sieg-kun?**

**Sieg: Let me see that... *touches the red part of her forehead***

**Ruler: I-It's fine now...**

**Sieg: *smiles* Glad to hear that... *takes her hand***

**Astolfo: Oi!! Master! Ruler! I'm leaving you behind~**

**Sieg & Ruler: Coming!**

"Whatcha think?!" Gudako says eagerly "OH MYLORD! MY DEAR JEANNE YOU HAVE-?!" "SHUT YOUR TRAP! Nero! Stab him!" "WITH PLEASURE!" "NO SPARE ME~!" Nero threatens Gilles with her red sword and he shut up. Then everyone sweatdrops, then looks into the direction of Jeanne and Sieg.

The two were uncomfortable but Sieg sighs as he speaks up "Do you remember the title of the anime that was on theaters last week?" he asked everyone and Gudako nods "YEPPP!!" everyone didn't all know it so they stared to Sieg;

" _ **Itsudatte bokura no koi wa 10 centi datta.**_ A great title that I can use to describe my relationship with you, Ruler." he looks onto Ruler's eyes "Do you remember what that means?" Sieg asked and Jeanne blushed but speaks up;

" _ **Our love has always been 10 centimeters apart.**_ " she said and Sieg smiles "Ever since elementary days, no one dared to approach me except Jeanne, her twin sister and Astolfo. And everytime we meet to play, I always ended up being Jeanne's partner. Our hands would always brush but never beyond 10 centimeters. I wanted to do more so, I did. But when I did, that fire in town ruined everything. I did not mean to push you away, Jeanne. It was...my own personal reason. I did not want you suffering because I was..." Sieg pauses, glancing to their hands - again with those 10 centimeters - he was shaking.

Jeanne's eyes widened and she decided to close in on those 10 centimeters. She hugged him "Sieg-kun. Love is all about sharing the pain your other half has. I wanted to share your pain and help you get through it. It hurt me as well when you cried because of that...." she hugged him tighter and Sieg's hand traveled to hers which was around him. He sighs and sinks into the hold.

"I know...I was naïve....I-?!" he was cut when Jeanne shushed him. She sat back down and looked at him "From now on, we can go beyond those 10 centimeters. I want to reach the love we have in those 10 centimeters." Jeanne told him but as she was about to say more, Sieg was already nearing his face to hers. She blushes but closed her eyes...their lips met.

Gudako once again huffed, played a video on the projector again then, sighed getting back to her seat.

[Lifetimes Ago](https://youtu.be/BD7WCdZyAK8)

The scenario made everyone smile and cheer. It was like Lifetimes ago that Sieg and Jeanne separated. But in that moment, they closed in even those 10 centimeters.

***

Shirou took the bowl from Gudako it was well and empty but Shirou found a note at the side of the bowl which made Gudako flinch. "There's another paper here, Gudako. Don't tell me you're just planning to throw off all that you've planned until now." Shirou states as he gave Sieg the paper.

"Aniki, Sieg-san-?!"

"Number 1 - otherwise known as the King - confess to number 2." Sieg smirks in satisfaction as Gudako paled and sighed. Shirou stood up and presented a new video in the projector;

**Gudako: *runs across the halls***

**Fou: Fou! Fou! Kyu kyu!**

**Gudako: I know! I'm freaking doomed!!**

**Da Vinci: Where are you going, Gudako?**

**Gudako: Uh...I have to go and buy something. Not from your shop, though. Bye. See you later. Tell Mash I'll be out for a while. Tell her not to wait for me!**

**Dr. Roman: H-Hey but isn't it-?! Ah, she's gone...**

**Da Vinci: Let's just finish up ourselves...**

**Dr. Roman: Where's Mash, by the way?**

**Da Vinci: By the window again. She's picking up the habit of drawing.**

***Later, Mash was walking alone through the halls***

**Mash: Da Vinci-san is not in her laboratory, Dr. Roman was not in the Control Room...Senpai's not even here.... Where IS everybody? *enters the conference room***

***confetti flies everywhere***

**Mash: Huh?**

**Dr. Roman: Happy Birthday, Mash!**

**Da Vinci: We prepared you cake and some of your favorites!**

**Mash: *tears fall on her face* Doctor...Da Vinci-san...**

**Dr. Roman: W-Wait, why're you crying?**

**Da Vinci: *wipes Mash's tears with a handkerchief* Are you okay? Did you not want to have a party?**

**Mash: No, not that. *wipes her face with her sleeves* I'm thankful. It's just that no one ever celebrated with me, that's all. I didn't expect you would do all this for me. I mean, last year, you gave me presents but that's it. I'm thankful that you two always remembered my birthday...thank you!**

**Da Vinci: Why not make a wish, Mash? *presents her the cake with white icing and strawberry topped on it***

***Mash smiles but that smile faded when she didn't see Gudako anywhere***

**Mash: I wish Senpai would celebrate along with us.**

***the door opens***

**Fou: Kyu kyu kyu!**

**Gudako: Wish granted!**

**Mash: *looks behind her* Senpai!**

**Gudako: I told you I will never forget your birthday once I knew it, right? *presents a bouquet to her; it was filled with pink flowers***

**Mash: *accepts it* Th-Thank you. It smells good. What flowers are these? I haven't seen them before...**

**Gudako: *scratches her cheek* Those are...Gracidea Flowers. They are special flowers given during special occassions to show gratitude. And, well, yeah. I wanted to thank you for, you know, always sticking with me. *gets a small one and puts it on Mash's right ear the smiles***

**Mash: *smiles as well*** _**Arigato,** _ **Senpai...**

**Gudako:** _**Doitashimashite~!** _

"Whatcha think?" Sieg and Shirou asks at the same time and Gudako flinches then looked onto Mash who was blushing profusely. Gudako sighs "Play Aozora no Rhapsody. I have to collect my thoughts again..." Gudako sighs, Shirou clicked on a certain video while smirking and everyone held in their laughter - their matchmaker friend was embarrassed herself. Gudako glanced at Mash "Read the lyrics carefully. That's how I feel about you, Mash..." she smiles and Mash blushes harder...

[Aozora no Rhapsody](https://youtu.be/wUEvpAwEzSc)

  
After the video, Mash glanced to her Senpai who sighed "Yosh," Gudako turns to Mash "Truth is, I've always liked you, Mash. I wanted to say it before you left for Fate High but I didn't have the courage. Instead, I told the Gorgon Sisters to watch over you. I wanted to be there, actually, when you went and faced that golden dude who always tailed Saber everywhere. But I stopped myself. I know you can handle it yourself. After all, you're a fearless girl. Heck, you even got along with Saber, the hardest personal wall builder. And you even befriended the Gorgons." Gudako looks onto her kouhai "I appreciate it when you call me Senpai and I always loved your company. Even if all we talk about are the games and anime I like, you still bothered to listen. I love it when you don't cut me out of your life. I like it when you often left messages when I wake up, I read them. Thank you, Mash. And...I will understand if you do not feel the-what the- Mash?!" Gudako was cut when Mash hugged her, Fou jumping on the table and everyone staring at them.

Gudako's face could almost camouflage in her hair had Mash not spoken "What are you talking about, Senpai?! Didn't you get any single clue I almost threw in your face?! The blush whenever you came close, the disappointment when I don't see you and the sorrow when I see you with other people? I freaking love you, Senpai..." Mash said as she pulls away and smile at her then, Arturia clicked another video

[Senpai.](https://youtu.be/0UjagToIgi0)

"Wh-What? Are you...saying goodbye to me?" Gudako asked, tears falling from her eyes (the others facepalmed) and Mash's eyes widened

_No!_

"I...understand, then...I-?!"

"NO!"

Gudako flinched as she looked onto her kouhai who had tears in her eyes. Mash latched herself to her Senpai. She clutched her collar as she cried...

"What don't you understand, GUDAKO FUJIMARU-SAN?!"

Her loud voice made Gudako flinch again. Mash never used her full name before. Her eyes studied the girl who was sobbing in front of her "You just...don't understand...you dense Senpai of mine!" Mash punched her chest (hard which made Gudako release a small "urf!"). Mash looked onto her eyes, both of them already crying.

"Senpai... **kizuite yo, baka!** "

Gudako's eyes widened. The words, Senpai...notice it, you idiot!, made her look into her eyes as well. She, despite becoming her brother's and friend's matchmaker, doesn't notice how much her kouhai appreciates her...hell, **_love_** her!

Gudako's hand shook and she smiled, she looked like an idiot for smiling while crying but nothing matters. All she wants now is to return her kouhai's feelings. She knew...Mash would return her own all the same. Her shaking hands hugged her kouhai which shocked her.

"Senpai..." Mash said, tears once again falling from her eyes, Gudako smiles and hugs her tighter, the tears were falling from her both of them simultaneously...but they did not care. They have to say it, nevertheless. The two pulled away...

"Mash..."

"Gudako-senpai..."

"I love you..."

And yes, they kissed. Everyone cheered.

***

Afterwards, they all ate again and then, Gudako flinched (for the third time ever since she hooked up with Mash), Mash noticed this and looks at her "What's wrong, Senpai?"

"This freakin' party is actually about you, Mash, Ruler and Saber of Britain. I freakin' rolled on my bed when I was thinking on how to do this right and I...hehehe...got carried away..." Gudako scratched her cheek. There was a noise coming from behind the white door behind them "Oh no..." in came a woman dressed in blue kimono, with fox tails. She approached Gudako "We HAVE A BIG PROBLEM, Guda-chan...." her panicked faced said it all. Gudako facepalmed "Let me guess...the four of them are forcing themselves inside, Tamamo no Mae?" she asks and the latter nods "Fine..." she groaned "Let Jen, Megan, Leni and Izumi come in..." Gudako massaged her temple and Tamamo no Mae looked at her as if she said something that would end the world "Just do it..." "Okay...as you wish..." Tamamo no Mae exited the room.

"Alright...brace yourself, people. This is what happens when someone plays with time leap magic..." Gudako warns and everyone looked at where Tamamo no Mae went. Suddenly...

"GUDAKO-BAA-SAN!"

"MOMMY!!"

"Oh boy...." Gudako said, leaving Mash's side as she stood up. Four kids came running to her "Baa-chan!!!!" said three of them while the other one said "Mom!!"

Gudako groaned as she picked up one of the children, he had blonde hair and maroon eyes. It was a very rowdy boy who smiled at her "Ne, baa-chan! What's happening?" he asked as everyone looked onto them "It's Mash's birthday. I thought I told you guys to stay with Mae and Cat? Why're you guys being all rowdy?" the red haired girl asks and the little boy she carried smirked "We miss our parents, see?"

"If that was the case then you could've waited until the party was over. I promised I'll send you back after this..."

"Sorry! We heard our parents are here so we decide to crash it!"

"Where did you learn that?"

"Megan!"

"Meg..."

"Well, to be fair, Mor-nee-chan taught me that!" one of the kids said and Gudako sighs "Then you shouldn't follow her. That's the reason Saber kept on scolding her, ya know..." she groaned again "Ehhh?!?!?! That's no fair! I want to see our parents' younger selves...!!!" another kid groaned and Gudako sighed deeply. "Alright. But afterwards, we'll send you back."

"HAI!!"

Turning to the audience, Gudako showed them the boy that she carried "This boy's name is-?!"

"JEN D'ARC DESU!!"

"Wha? 'D'arc'? You use your mom's last name?"

"Well yeah. I like my dad's, don't get me wrong, Baa-chan, it literally translates to "Dragon Hero" that's cool!"

"Why don't use Sieg-san's last name, then?"

"I want to scare the living hell out of Uncle Gilles. The way he reacted when he first met me, he was like "OH MY GOD DEAR JEANNE! YOU ARE NO LONGER A VIR-?!"

"HAI **_SOKO MADE_**! Wait...did Mordred teach you even that?!" Gudako glared at Mordred who flinched

"Yeppp!"

"Next time I see her, she'll be dead." Gudako declares as she puts Jen down "Go and bother your parents, then..." Jen saluted and ran towards Sieg and Jeanne, then played with Sieg's tousled hair "Ooh. Nice hair style, dad. You never used this style before." Sieg and Jeanne's eyes widened and they blushed "Yes. Jen is Sieg and Jeanne's son. Don't ask...uh?" Gudako paused when a little girl with long pink hair and purple eyes (they were teary) pulled on her pants "Ooh, hi, there, Leni. I see you got the courage to separate from your cousin!" Gudako said as she carried the little girl "Y-Yeah...J-Jen-nii-chan told me to have courage...and also Mordred-nee-chan..." she mumbles, a bit softly "Ahh...that's a good girl..." Gudako approached Leticia and gave her the little girl "Comfort your daughter, will you?" she declares as everyone's eyes widened "S-Sure..." Leticia hugged the little girl (but she was still blushing, realizing something) "Astolfo, you...uh...comfort your daughter, too!" Gudako yells, Astolfo was only a seat by her and her loud voice made him flinch. He blushed when he realized what she said "Ha?"

"Dense. Leni is yours and Leticia, okay? She's sensitive so don't show your irrational side..." Gudako facepalmed, going back to where she was standing earlier and letting Astolfo and Leticia care for Leni.

"C'mere, you little sister of the Knight of Treachery!" Gudako ran to another little girl (she had blonde hair with red clothes and green eyes) "Wahh!" the little girl smiles as Gudako carries her "This little girl-?!"

"I ain't little, baa-chan!"

"Stop using your older sister's accent. It doesn't suit you!"

"O...Okay..."

"Sigh...this girl is Mordred #2. She's, like, I dunno, a clone of Mordred but they aren't twins. Mordred's older than her for four years. Introduce yourself, Mortwo!"

"Mrrh..." she whined but looked towards Mordred "My name's Megan. Megan Pendragon-Emiya. Little sister of Mordred Pendragon-Emiya, and second child of Arturia Pendragon-Emiya and Shirou Emiya. And oh yeah, student of Galahad-san." Meg said and Arturia, Mordred and Shirou flinched "You'd been busy, Saber, Aniki." Gudako teases as Meg got off her and sat on Mordred's lap "Hey, nee-chan!" "Yo!" the siblings got along easily.

Gudako sweatdrops "And- wait, where's Izumi?!?!?!" she panicked but calmed down when she saw a red haired girl with pink highlights playing with Fou "There you are!" Gudako exclaims and the little girl looked up from Fou to Gudako. She ran to her and hugged her legs "Ah...right. Mash," Gudako calls her girlfriend (that still made her blush inside) "Yes?" Mash asked, dreading what her Senpai was about to say.

"This little girl's name is Izumi Fujimaru." Gudako grinned and everyone flinched "Hey, mommy, I told you to use my other mom's last name." Izumi looked at her and Gudako cocked her head to the side "You hate my last name, Izu?"

"No, _daddy._ I like mommy Mash's last name even better. I mean, Izumi Kyrielight! That's awesome~!" Izumi says childishly which made Gudako sweatdrop "You are one hyperactive child." she says while Izumi jumped from her hold and runs towards Mash "So yeah. That kid's ours, Mash." Gudako sweatdrops, scratching her cheek while blushing "Just so you don't all get the wrong idea, Izumi's adopted." Gudako clarifies for those who were wondering.

"A-Ah...hi, Izu-chan." Mash greets as Izumi sinks into Mash's hold, sighing in some sort of relief. Gudako scratched her neck "Alright. Just as I promised, we have to- wait, did you hear that?" she asked as everyone turned to her "What?"

...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
"MEGAN!!"

"I knew it..." Gudako stood straight and looked to the direction of the door from which the Tamamos and the kids came in from. Suddenly, the door opened, something colored blonde zipped outside and Gudako was ready to meet it. Whoever it was collided with her and stopped "What the fyck, bytch?!" the figure cursed "Wow. Nice happy birthday greeting, Mordred." Gudako exclaims and everyone stared at the figure, her hair almost all disheveled but nevertheless, presentable "Well, I'm sorry, as far as I know, I was teaching Lauren, Keith, Leni, Izumi, Jen and my little sister, Megan, the basics of Fate/Grand Order." the blonde girl says which made Gudako sweatdrop "The hell?"

"Wait...it's the birthday I met them as well...oh fyck, time paradox alert. I'm gonna get killed by mom and dad if I let you continue taking them to the time they do not belong to..."

"Take them, then. Come on, you guys. Mordred's here to fetch you. Time paradoxes are the least of my problems." Gudako calls the kids she introduced to everyone a moment ago. They all whined but complied nonetheless. "We gotta go, people. I entrust you to erase all your memories. Including yours, Guda-nee." Mordred, the future, said.

Gudako nods "Yep. Count on meeh, bro."  
Mordred nods and leads the kids at through the door from which they came into. Everyone bade them goodbye as they enter the door. Then, light shone in the room, blinding everyone.

***

Mash woke up. The first sight that greeted her was..clouds. By a window. She noticed her head was leaning on something...hard but comfortable. She adjusted herself, removing her eyeglasses and cleaning it, then shifted her gaze around her. She looked at all the leather seats everywhere. Beside her, her Senpai was sleeping. She was wearing a coat that doesn't suit a girl but suits her. Mash had realized she had fallen asleep on her shoulder. In front of them was the Emiya family (Mordred now a child again), opposite them was Jeanne and Sieg sleeping together.

After the party yesterday, which ended roughly 10pm, the seven of them went to sleep in the dorm of Fate High - they watched anime for a while then fell asleep altogether. Right now, they are en route to their first stop, England. More specifically, King Arthur's grave. Yes, thry were in an airplane.

"Awake?"

"Yep. Just now."

Gudako smiles, blushes and puts an arm around Mash who also blushed. Then, a song played...

[Tokyo Winter Session](https://youtu.be/dknLLv64Qqw)

  
"Are you tense?"

"A little. I want this thesis to reach the Coloquium next year."

"No worries. We can all do this. You have friends you can rely on a great Senpai to guide you." Gudako smirks, proud of herself "Yes. That is true..."

_No matter where our travels and endeavors take us, I know we'll get through it._

_After all, we're all in this together._

"YOSH!" both Mash and Gudako exclaimed. Which awoke their sleeping friends, excluding Mordred who was exhausted being an adult for not even half a day.

They looked onto each other and smirked, knowing they'll do all they can.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> OUCHIES...this may be the longest fanfic I've written slash typed.
> 
> Me: Hey, Mordred! You know someone else that I ship with Arturia?
> 
> Mordred: I haven't read everything here. Who?
> 
> Me: Didn't you read the first dare in here?
> 
> Mordred: ......
> 
> Me: Well?
> 
> Mordred: >////<
> 
> Me: Btw Gracidea flowers came from Pokemon. The one that Shaymin is connected to. Shaymin is the Gratitude Pokemon
> 
> Originally posted in wattpad; IzumiAsada647


End file.
